Tell Me About Daddy
by Fay Mouse
Summary: Sammy's son asks Sammy to tell him about his Dad, Casey ...please review...i except anonymous reviews to!  Sammy keyes X Casey Acosta


"Mommy, can you tell me about Daddy?" asked a small boy, a pure replica of his dad.

Sammy looked up from her book at the small boy, she knew this day would come, and it had. She sucked in her breath and nodded, motioning the boy over "Go call your sister, she might want to here to." She said. The boy scurried of and came back with a ten year old girl fallowing him. Her long hair much like Sammy's but she had her father's eyes. Sammy put the book down and got up, "Go get your coats, it's chili outside" She told them, putting on her own coat and shoes.

"Mom? where are we going?" Ariel asked looking outside the window doubtfully.

"To visit your dad" Sammy said, buttoning up Max's raincoat.

"Oh..." came the reply.

Once everyone was ready Sammy picked up a small basket for their lunch and they went on their way. Sammy pushing Max's stroller, while Ariel walked by her mother. It was a Autumn, leaves where falling, the city blanketed by the beautiful colors, Sammy smiled to herself, Autumn was Casey's favorite season. _Look baby, do you see the leaves? its autumn._

Five minutes later, they were in front of a huge fence gate. Sammy pushed it aside and went in. Fields of green, with little tombstones littered the place. Sammy kept walking until she reached the Cherry tree. It's pink petals were floating down gently to the ground, some landing on the Stone that read "May the journey on your next adventure be as joy-filled as your time with us. See you soon" around the borders. On the center read "Here lies a husband, father, friend, brother, son, and angle, Casey Acosta." Then his birthday and day of departure. Sammy walked towards the her husband's resting place and noticed someone kneeling down by it, her hands around her heart, small tears coming from her eyes.

"Look mom! it aunty Heather!" Max said jumping out of his stroller, and running over to his aunt before Sammy could stop him. Heather looked up and saw Max running towards her. She opened her arms as Max came flying at her, with a bone crushing hug. "Hey Maxy, How have you been?" She asked ruffling the little boy's hair. The boy kissed her cheek and looked up at her. "Good!"

"I'm so sorry Heather! Max just got away.." Sammy said running up the hill while Ariel brought the basket.

Heather laughed, "Don't worry about it, I was finishing up anyway" she said giving Sammy a quick hug, "So where's my little princess?" Heather asked looking around for Ariel.

"Here I am!" Ariel said emerging from the hill carrying the basket.

Heather went over to Ariel, and gave her a hug. "How's my princess been doing?" she asked.

"Amazing! thanks to you! Max doesn't even come near my room anymore!" They laughed at the memory of telling Max about monsters being in Ariel's room.

"So what brings you guys here?" Heather asked.

"Mommy's going to tell us about Daddy!" Max said.

Sammy smiled at her "Do you want to stay for a bit, Heather?"

"Yeah! Auntie Heather! Please stay!" Max and Ariel begged.

Heather nodded "Sure, sounds like fun"

Heather, Ariel, and Max set up the blanket and food, while Sammy kneeled over Casey's grave.

_Hey baby, How's heaven? I bet its nice up there. Max and Ariel are here today, there growing up beautifully, Max is three now, Ariel's ten. They both have your eyes baby, your brown gorgeous eyes. Max looked exactly like you, though behaves more like me, _she laughed _Ariel is like you though, careful, caring, cautions...I miss you, Casey...to think it's been two years already. but you got to see your kids, your two beautiful kid, and one day baby, we'll be together again, you, me, Ariel, and Max...we'll be together._

Sammy felt someone kneel down next to her, she looked over, Ariel, and Max were there, their eyes closed. Sammy looked over at Heather, and saw her wink. Standing up she went and sat down by her.

"I told them, that Casey could hear them...so if they wanted to talk to him they could" Heather said.

Sammy nodded "thanks...for helping me out"

"It was nothing"

Sammy shook her head "Without you, I would have given up the instant he passed away, you urged me to get up, look out for them..thank you"

Heather smiled at Sammy "you're welcome"

Ariel and Max were still by their father's grave.

..._I miss you Daddy, I miss you a whole lot, Mommy tells us stories about you though, she keeps you alive in our hearts, not that we'll ever forget you, She told me about the time you guys saved a condor and she drooled over your leg, she must have been really embarrassed, but she said that you didn't mind, said she was cute instead of gross. .. you were amazing, Mommy told me about your first date, and she found a dead body. Mommy told us allot of stuff about you guys...you guys really are amazing. Mommy promised, that we'll all be together one day again, I can't wait, we have so much catching up to do. _Ariel stood up and looked at her brother, he was still on his knees his eyes tightly shut.

"DADDY! DADDY! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" max screamed, Ariel ran over to him, "Shut up idiot, you have to speak through your heart, he won't be able to hear you like that!" Max looked up at his sister "ohh..."

He shut his eyes again and spoke through his heart.

_Hello? Daddy? Ariel said that I have to speak through my heart so you can hear me. I'm not sure what she meant...I think I'm speaking through my mind right now...anyway...I hope you can hear me! I'm not sure what to talk about, I'll tell you about school! yesterday Darren asked me to close by eyes, when i did he poured his juice over me! the whole class was laughing at me...even Jamie! Jamie said that we were friends but then she laughed at me! so now I'm not her friend anymore. But Darren got yelled at by the teacher, and he didn't get his cookie, instead the teacher gave it to me! so I had two cookies. I gave one of them to Mommy when she came to pick me up...Mommy ate the whole thing in one bite! and she was asking for more! Mommy eats to much candy, Once when i woke up in the middle of the night I saw mommy down stairs and she was eating candy! when i came in she tried to hide it but couldn't. Then I made her give me some...but I had to brush my teeth again...I have to go now! Mommy's calling us for to eat! By Daddy! I love you!_

The four Acosta's silently ate while Heather and Sammy told them about Casey, their eyes sparkling with tears by the time they were done. Both of them refused to let a tear fall, Casey wouldn't want them to see them cry, for he cherished both of them dearly. Sammy looked at the sky, a tear escaped her eyes, she let it slide down her face and all the way to the ground, _Well baby, look they know so much about you now, I can't wait to be together again, baby I miss you_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**REVEIW!  
>PLEASE!<br>ITD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME!  
>I EXCEPT ANONOMYSE REVEIWS TO!<strong>


End file.
